


Pining at Night

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines twins return to Gravity Falls and the memories of their adventures keep them up at night. Now a series interwoven with poisonbite01's series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper pushed the door open slowly, feeling the temperature change around him as a rush of stale air wafted out of the sealed room. Through the haze of dust and the harsh light from the window, the memories came flooding back. This was the room he and Mabel shared all those years ago. This was where he had fought Gideon’s plans so many times, where he had thwarted an apocalypse, where he had cried himself to sleep when Wendy rejected him. Everything was just as he remembered it, as though nothing had changed but the lifting of exaggerated memories and the settling of countless days of dust. Dipper Pines lowered his bag to the floor, taking in the ruin of his childhood. He hadn’t been back since he was 12. He felt tiny, like the same awkward and sweaty kid he had grown out of long ago. It was a terrifying and humbling experience to step into the time capsular room. He took in a heavy breath of the hot stale air and halcyon moments.

“Clear a path!” boomed Mabel, shoving through Dipper and knocking him to the ground with a rush from her shoulder. Before he could hit the hard wood, Mabel had hurled her packs to the wall and squirreled her way towards and onto the bed, where she shouted, her arms in the air, “VINI VEDI VECI!” The years may have passed and Dipper may have had to shave every day, his voice may have been two octaves lower 95% of the time, Mabel may have outgrown her sweaters and replaced them with more subtle designs, things may have been different, but seeing Mabel shouting on the bed, eyes seeming to point different directions as she whooped victorious over the down pillow reminded Dipper that things never really changed. She was still the carefree weird ball of fun she had always been and nothing - from rough high school years, a slew of crazy boyfriends, mourning, and even an insane week in Amsterdam - had changed her one bit. She was still his twin sister. “Mabel Pines hereby claims this room and everything west of the center divide! Mama’s back!”

The bed creaked, and there was a moment before the chaos where Mabel had time to understand the situation. The groaning of old steel crescendoed higher and Mabel turned to Dipper, then stuck out her tongue happily. She rode the mattress down, surfing it as it broke from the headboard and dropped one end out, then the next. As Dipper sat up and dusted himself off, Mabel lazily stepped from the dead boxspring and pulled her shoe out of the exposed spring. Dipper looked at his sister’s grown body, seeing her frame even through the thick pink piglet sweater, every inch as wide and strong as his own. She laughed and shrugged, like the years had only stretched her out. She wasn’t different one bit. Just bigger.

“Mabel!” Dipper reprimanded his sister. “Don’t jump on old furniture! You’re not twelve anymore!”

Mabel made a sad face, mocking Dipper’s serious one. “Dipper! Thank god you’re here! I’ve been trapped in this room for years! It’s me, twelve year old Mabel!”

Dipper kept a straight face as Mabel threw herself over his face, clawing at his brow in desperate theatrics. “Hmpf.”

“Gideon trapped me in time! You’re my only hope of returning me to my own bed! Save the mattress, Dipper!”

Dipper rubbed his finger under his chin, studying the bed. He ignored his sister hugging at his back, continuing to gibber nonsense. “It looks like this headboard gave out at the screws. See here? They’ve corroded and snapped off. It’s an easy fix if Soos still keeps a toolkit around.”

Mabel stopped her wild throes to investigate what Dipper pointed out. Sure enough the screws had broken where the frame and headboard were connected. It would be nearly impossible for them to extract, but easy enough to fix. “Great job, Dipper! You’ve solved the case of how to make the bed work again! I’ll be able to sleep on exposed springs tonight thanks to your deduction!”

“Oh.” Dipper strummed the exposed spring. It looked sharp enough to pierce skin. “Don’t be silly, Mabel. You can’t sleep here. I’ll reinforce the other bedframe and put a pad down over the mattress. That should work, I think.”

Mabel wasn’t talking though. After a moment, Dipper turned to face her. She stuck out her tongue and made a crude noise in his face, splattering saliva all over him. “Thhhpttbtttltpt!” Mabel spun him around and massaged his head, “Relax brobro, it’s just a broken bed! You step into this room and you’re instantly a super sleuth again!”

Dipper wrestled free and messed up his twin’s hair. She giggled under his push and then fell onto the floor with her legs crossed. But as he looked around the room, he realized she wasn’t wrong. Just being surrounded by their old memories was a strange experience. He half wished there were still cases left for them to solve. They absorbed the past together. “You’re right,” he admitted. “It feels just like summer vacation.”

The old times kept coming. Dipper remembered the time they fought during Summerween, he remembered the first night they tried to sleep alone, he remembered the last night they spent here, staying up reminiscing over each day. It was so long ago, but he felt like it was that same night. Maybe it had only been yesterday. Gravity Falls was always weird, even after the last case had been solved, it would still be full of strange occurrences. Dipper stepped back and took his twin sister’s hand. She was welling up with tears too. There were too many memories here not to.

So they sat side by side, hands in each other’s, letting the past return.

—

Dipper pointed another screw up against the bedframe and pushed the power drill until it sank into place. He rattled the bed, testing it against light pressure. Then he took out an angle square and scrutinized his work. A tap more on the top of the headboard and he was satisfied. He spit the remaining screws from his mouth and gave a smile to Mabel. She immediately jumped up on the bed.

He watched fearfully for a moment, hearing each groan of the wood like it was screaming in his head. But even as Mabel thrashed and hollered, the bed held up. “Master of beds!” she cried. “Mabel 1, Beds 0!”

“Settle down, Mabel! It’s already ten o’clock,” Dipper scolded her, keenly conscious he was acting just like he did when they were 12. It was on his mind, but didn’t stop him from lecturing Mabel. “Soos is probably already asleep, we can’t wake him up!”

“Aww,” Mabel pouted. “I wanted to play miniature golf.”

“Not tonight,” he said. “Look, we only just got in and unpacked, we should get some rest. We can act like children tomorrow, okay?”

“Ya promise?!” Mabel bit her lower lip, her eyes big enough to crush another ten beds. She bounced lightly in glee.

Dipper sighed happily, then promised his uncontainable sister they would spend all of tomorrow being stupid. At that she hopped up and danced around him. “Alright, alright!” Dipper giggled. “Just get into your bed already!”

“Don’t be bonky, Dip,” Mabel said. “I broke the bed, you get this one. I’ll sleep on the floor, as mother nature intended! One girl, one bedroll, one dream!”

“Too late,” said Dipper, dropping backward onto a flat sprawl on his back. “I’m already comfortable.”

Mabel immediately dropped herself forward and landed facefirst on the hard wood.

“Mabel! Are you okay?”

“Snooooore!” Mabel said loudly. “I’m asleep and can’t hear you…!”

“Mabel, get in the bed!”

“SNORE!”

Dipper crossed his arms. She could be so stubborn.

—

“Hey, um,” This was so awkward. Dipper built up his courage. He knew Mabel wouldn’t say no, but he couldn’t find a good way to say everything he felt. Instead he asked, “Do you wanna have a sleepover?” Mabel looked through the doorway to him and smiled. She stepped aside for him to enter the room.

He dropped his sleeping bag and was on her in a moment. They kissed slowly, sweetly meeting their lips together with deliberate pecks, wandering their hands up each other’s backs. He didn’t know how it was happening, he just wanted to kiss her more. The day had been so long and confusing, but all that mattered now was that he was no longer away from his sister. Their bodies grew as they fumbled awkwardly, then moved more directly, with experience. When he pulled up her sweater, Mabel had fully formed breasts now, hiding under her daffodil bra.

Dipper was grown now too. He wasn’t that kid who had sheepishly come back into the room that night full of urges he couldn’t understand. He knew what to do, and as he unlatched Mabel’s bra, he knew every moment of the night that was in store for her.

—

Dipper awoke, his heart so loud in the night he was certain the noise alone had awoken him. He was covered in sweat and the lower side of his back was sore from the way he had slept on the floor. He was still in his clothes and his pants hurt from the raging erection his dream had inspired. It bent uncomfortably against the denim and he shoved himself to the side, hoping to make it easier until he calmed down.

He held his breath, trying to relax until he could breathe normally. Everything sounded so loud in the silence. He glanced at Mabel, still asleep. She was wearing fluffy purple pajamas now, which covered her almost head to toe. She must have changed in the night. The idea only fanned his urges.

It had been years since he dreamed of Mabel. It had started when he first started trying to move on from Wendy. The confusion and their closeness had been a strange recipe for his developing mind to stomach, but no matter how much he tried to rationalize it, he would sometimes dream of his sister. Most of the time they had been innocent, but on the days they fought the hardest, the dreams would be the most vivid. It was a dream of Mabel undressing him to cover him with frostings that had been the most unforgettable. That night he had awoke to find his underwear full of something wet. It was a few days before he had figured out what had happened.

After that, he tried to ignore the dreams and avoid them, but had always enjoyed them anyway. The more he learned, the greater the dreams became and the less determined he was to forget them. But the last one had happened more than three years ago. It made him almost ashamed to recall them. The painful erection hadn’t gone down though.

Dipper stayed still in the night, closing his eyes and hoping to fall back asleep. It was just the room confusing him, he remembered. This was a place for him tied to all sorts of bittersweet memories, sweaty and confused nights, and times in his sister’s underwear drawer best forgotten. No matter how hard he tried to focus, he couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep.

Mabel’s breathing grew louder in the hush. She moaned low, then giggled. Dipper tried to ignore her. His mind was playing tricks on him, sexualizing something innocent and making everyday sounds lewd. But Mabel only grew louder. Her breathing turned into strained panting. Her lips smacked. The grunt was what cemented it in his mind. Mabel’s voice wasn’t being distorted by his night fantasies. She was moaning loudly. It was getting to the point where he thought about waking her before someone came in.

But she stopped instantly, coming out of the dream with a snort. He felt hot and was too conscious of the sound of his blood racing. Dipper had to remind himself that it was impossible for a person to hear another’s heartbeat at a distance. He tried to keep his eyes shut and wait for the moment to pass. And he hoped that she couldn’t see the bulge straining to burst free of his zipper.

Mabel sat up, her hair suspended around her head like a raggedy doll’s mop. She shrank back and Dipper heard her breath stop. She looked around the dark room and put her eyes on him. Dipper closed his eyes the rest of the way. He stayed as still as possible, then breathed out as slow as he could manage. Just go to sleep.

“Brobro?” she whispered.

Dipper swallowed. He tried to think of anything else. But images of his sister floated before his eyes as clearly as if he was staring at her naked through a hole in the shower wall. He kept ignoring Mabel. She would give up soon.

The sound of the zipper in the night was enough to wake the dead. Dipper fought the urge to roll away from the sound. If he moved at all, she would suspect he was awake though. He remained still, trying to focus on anything but the intermittent sound of unzipping clothes. He heard nothing for a second. Then a soft tink of a bit of steel dropping onto wood caromed through the night like a bullet firing. The thoughts running through his head threatened to make him climax in his pants. But he remained still, kept his eyes shut, and stayed quiet as he listened to what could only be his sister disrobing.

“Brobro?” she whispered again. Dipper could almost see her holding the purple onesie up to her chest as Mabel checked if he was asleep. “Dipper?”

When he didn’t respond, he heard a soft, long exhale. She sighed in the empty night and he heard it as clearly as if she were right at his ear. Fabric shuffled and the zipper scratched the floor gently. She was moving, taking more of the onesie off. Dipper wondered if she had been wearing a bra under the onesie. He tried not to look.

The tiny glimpse was only the smallest peek into the dim, and revealed only a millimeter of dark vision. But it was more than Dipper had expected. She was flat on the ground, the onesie only around her waist, revealing everything from her head to her thighs. Had she been looking at him, she would have seen him peep, but her eyes were elsewhere. She was crawling higher, dragging her bare breasts over the floor as she moved up closer to Dipper. Her eyes were on his pants. “Dipper?” she breathed again. Dipper shut his eyes harder and rolled his head away. If she saw him blushing, Mabel would probably be too embarrassed to face him in the morning. He breathed as softly as he could manage and hoped it would be over soon.

A few seconds passed. He didn’t hear anything, no rustle of clothes, no heavy breathing, no movement of the zipper. He wanted to believe it meant she was going to sleep. But now he didn’t hear her breath anymore, he felt it. She was close, breathing her hot breath onto his neck. The movement was faster now, no longer long sweeps of motion. Instead it sounded constant and rhythmic, like someone was wiping dust from their sleeve.

“Brobro…” she said again. It was completely different this time. Mabel wasn’t testing to be sure he was asleep, she was saying his name. It was raw, sensual. It was a carnal cry. The breath on his neck seemed hotter as he put it together. “Brobro.” The rubbing paused to give the silent background for Mabel’s whimper. And then the rubbing started up, more intense than before.

There was a grunt of annoyance, then more clothes moving. This time, Dipper heard fabric as a heavy lump, a drop of linen and the zipper as one sound meeting the floor, far away from them both. Her breath wasn’t on him, and she sounded further, higher up. Dipper risked another look.

Mabel sat up above him, totally naked except for the striped underwear at her hips. These were pulled aside by three of her fingers. The index of that same hand was moving too fast for him to see in the night. Her back was arched, pushing her breasts up and out. One was in her hand, squeezing out from her fingertips and jiggling as she trembled.

Dipper could have stared forever, but wouldn’t risk it. He closed his eyes. The image didn’t leave. He could see it persist beyond his eyelids, shifting as Mabel breathed harder and rubbed more furiously. He watched unseeing as Mabel went slack, thudding down beside him and panting at his ear. Dipper heard everything so clearly it was impossible not to see his sister with her hand at her clitoris as she pressed closer to his side.

“Di…” She couldn’t talk now. Mabel could only whisper a little bit of her thoughts. “B… Br…”

Dipper breathed as slowly as he could, shuddering out a last breath. He felt like he was going crazy. Thankfully, Mabel was being loud enough he didn’t have to worry about pretending to be asleep. She edged in a bit more and Dipper felt his arm warm with the sensation of her breasts pushing against him and leaving with her every move. He swallowed and bit his lip, hoping it was too dark or she wasn’t looking right at him then.

Her hand shot out and clawed at his pants. It was clumsy, involuntary. Impossible to ignore. Before he could open his eyes, she had found the copper zipper and was working it free. His erection was out and in her hands. Dipper opened his eyes and panicked, looking everywhere - his cock in Mabel’s hands, her hand at her pussy, her breasts around his arm, her eyes on the ceiling, her back arched in the coming orgasm.

“Ma…Mabel…” he tried. But if he said anything, it was lost under her voice.

Mabel quieted a moment later. She caught her breath, then moved her hands up to her chest. “Uh, hows about we just put that in the let’s not mention it pile, br - Dipper?” He could feel her heartbeat against his shoulder.

“Mabel, what’s going on?” Dipper asked. He slurred his words and smacked his lips. “I was having a crazy dream… I think I heard a … a bear.”

Mabel covered herself with the onesie at her side. “I had a nightmare,” she said. “It was really bad.” She made eye contact with Dipper. Neither one said anything. Dipper’s eyes shot to her cleavage. He stared for a second.

“Are you … what happened to your pajamas?” Dipper had to ask.

Mabel blushed. She hugged the spongy purple fabric tighter. “It’s hot…”

Dipper rolled his eyes as big as he could. “Go to bed Mabel, I don’t have time for your weird night terrors!” He turned away and lay on his side for a while, staring at the wall. Mabel didn’t make a sound. His boner, still out in the cold night air, hadn’t subsided in the least. Dipper watched it, eventually seeing the shape stop pulsating and calm. It was several minutes after that when sleep finally came.

—

Dipper awoke to a flaccid crotch under zipped pants. Mabel was fully zipped up in her onesie and nothing around hinted at the events of last night. He breathed out a moment and took in the calm of the gentle morning. He sat up and stretched, feeling his back popping into place.

Beside him, Mabel yawned. Her eyes were open and she looked up to him from her pillow. “Hey, Dipper.”

“Hey, Mabel.” He returned. “Sleep well?”

Her mouth pulled aside in worry. “Did you?” she asked.

“Not really,” Dipper said, rubbing his back. “I shouldn’t sleep on hard wood. I had a really weird dream.” He stood up and scratched his emerging stubble. “I’ll see if I can find another mattress and fix that bed.”

Mabel frowned, pulling her sleepwear into place. “Yeah, that’ll probably take care of those weird dreams,” she said. “Want me to make some breakfast?”

Dipper watched her stand up, the onesie hugging tighter to her shape than he had ever realized. He could see her from last night even now. “Yeah.” He tried to stop staring. Dipper wondered if she could tell what she was thinking. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Mabel tried to smile, then left the room. Dipper gathered his things. A shower was the only thing he wanted right now. He waited until he heard her footsteps all the way in the kitchen, then turned to follow.


	2. Still Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That weird aura in the room hasn't let up, and it's making things hard for Dipper. A story interwoven with poisonbite01's Budding Pinecest. This takes place after BP's Chapter 3.

She was everywhere, filling his senses like a wonderous vista. She was in his arms, beneath every fingertip, in every mote of his breath, she smelled like candy and Sprite. Every sensation was of her, it was her moans in his ears, her tongue on his. He throbbed with her overflowing presence, taking in so much of Mabel he felt like he would burst. The years with her compressed into one sensation, all of his teenage years by her side, his fleeting moments seeing her once more as a woman, the strange fleeting reunions that followed. But those were all discarded in wake of this new hunger. The more he took her in, the deeper it grew. Dipper couldn't get enough. He tore at her clothes, he had to see more, to explore it all. How had he spent so long unaware of this need? How was she still clothed after all of his feral clawing? He could hear Mabel's joyous laughter permeating his whole being, and it filled his heart with a sensation he didn't know was possible. Everything was enhanced here, so strong that even the smallest glance at his sister was unbearable. But he couldn't turn away. Dipper felt the cloth give and - with only a single strap keeping him from seeing his sister as she truly was - he grasped at it.

He was ready.

***

Dipper awoke with a quiet jolt. He was covered in sweat, as he had been the last few nights. His heart was hammering and his sleeping pants were tented up with an apex so wet he was sure that he could wring it out into a bucket. The room was quiet and dark. Only the sounds of Mabel's gentle snoring broke the perfect still. It was only 1 am. He had slept for little more than a half hour. Dipper found to wrestle his cock back into obedience, but until the memories faded, it wouldn't do comply with any of his rearranging. It was uncomfortable, so he lowered his waistband to his thighs and took it into his hand. His eyes went straight to Mabel's bed before he had even pumped once. Before he got carried away, Dipper took a breath. He tried to relax. Though it didn't improve his situation any, he forced himself to clear his mind. He let go. For a moment, he stared at his swollen penis, watching it thrum with every rush of blood through his head. It wasn't the first time he had gone too far. But things were strange. In all of his years with Mabel, he had never thought of his sister that way. He had never done more than seen her naked after a shower and pushed it out of his mind. Now he couldn't sleep without imagining his sister's breasts against his face, her fingers grasping him roughly, watching her face next to his as they both finished the same exhilarating moment. He found himself peaking and had to force his hands away. Dipper sat up and crossed his arms. He was stronger than this. Dipper would fight it out.

She had kissed him and he had let her. He had let it go so far. He had to admit that something inside of him had wanted her to see it all. He remembered how the laptop just happened to point to her bed, probably just set in a way to make the light disturb her into waking. And if his back was to her, he couldn't be faulted for not seeing her while he continued. But it was so weird, so unlike him. He had said that he loved her, which wasn't a lie. It just wasn't something he would ever say. Something was definitely weird.

"Yes..." her voice floated from across the room. "Brobro, we..." whatever they- wasn't clear as Mabel instead began babbling and rolled onto her back to muffle her words. The newly fixed bed creaked just as loud as before, but Mabel slept through every moment. Dipper watched her grin and throw her hand over her chest. She continued mumbling and rubbed herself over her sleepwear. Whatever she was dreaming was far from innocent. Dipper got up and stepped onto the floor. He couldn't take this. It was one thing to ignore your own urges after a crazy dream. It was another thing to not watch a half naked girl you made out with hours before wriggle out of their clothes while calling your name. He tried to shut it all out. One step, then another. So far, he had been lucky, but the floorboards were ancient - not as old as his Grunkles, but at least as crooked as one of them. He stepped carefully through the deathtrap of noise. As much as he was able to, he slid his feet along the floor to minimize the sound. Another step. Then another. He had almost crossed the distance between the beds.

There she was, lying on her bed. The sheets were tangled and left in a pile on the pillow. Her left hand had worked its way under her nightgown and was giving way to a peek of the underside of her breasts. She writhed and tensed her legs. More sounds filled the quiet. She hissed in and held her breath for a moment. Then her hand raised up in her nightgown and she stretched, putting everything into view. Dipper froze. She stayed in this position for a moment until her throat caught and she smacked her lips. Her ankles hooked together. The dream continued.

"I don't want Smile Dip," she purred. "I just want you."

Dipper stumbled back. He hit the floor with a loud slam and a continuous creak of the planks. He fought panic as he sat in the dark. No one could have slept through that. No one!

But Mabel stayed in her bed, completely unchanged. She made a gentle noise with her mouth, like she was licking something that wasn't there. She kept that up for a while more, only stopping to let out a happy squeaking moan. Dipper relaxed. No one - except his sister.

Dipper crawled away, trying not to think too much about the sound. The bedsprings were sounding out now. And with a glance, he saw Mabel on her front now, the pillow underneath her. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she was more active now than the first night he had watched her. One hand was in the pillowcase, the other was up at her mouth. He watched for one perfectly moonlit moment as Mabel's tongue swirled around her index finger and as she ran her wet fingertip off her lower lip and down her chin. She was moving with more determination now. The springs were too loud to ignore. With a stifled wince, Dipper stepped out into the hall and shut the door.

***

Dipper sat alone in the dining room. The TV was on mute, cycling through reruns of some sitcom, and the snacks at his side had long gone cold. He fought to stay awake, to work. Any distraction was good. The family reunion was only two nights off. It was important that he get everything right. Mabel had been the one to travel abroad and gain a real education, while Dipper's self-made attempts had been mostly lukewarm. Still, he was the one the family turned to for electronics and practical skills, so he couldn't have backed down from his duties if he wanted to. He remembered what Old Man McGucket had taught him about wiring and the sage advice of his last words to Dipper: "You may think you have electricity under you absolute control, but remember - oops." Dipper had been influenced by three geniuses: his shyster entrepreneur Granduncle, his scientist other granduncle, and the fading greatness of a once-unparalleled engineer. Why all his business ventures fizzled out was the last mystery he would ever face.

He tried to remember what he didn't feel like putting in notes earlier that day, and plugged in arbitrary values for his lighting setup. The program could run itself if he let it, but spending one summer with Soos (and a winter in the Outback, which nearly ended in an unsavory survival pact), Dipper knew he couldn't leave the lights idle. Dipper tested a bulb and threw it away, then found a replacement. After a moment, the practice became mechanical. Bulb, test, placement, values, adjust, new bulb added, further tweaking, make more coffee. Somehow, he felt relaxed. Maybe it was the control, or the monotonous work. But as Dipper pieced together his equipment, he finally found a moment of clarity. It was soothing.

***

Another dream. Now, Dipper was naked. Mabel was across the dark span, naked as well. But worlds separated them. There was no way to reach her, no way to send a warning. It was coming. The end.

Another apocalypse. It wouldn't be long now. Defenseless, the twins just hung their head. All of their skills, all of their experience. It hadn't mattered. They were going to die. The world was going to end.

Another final horrified moment that would never end.

***

Dipper bolted awake with a scream. He kicked the coffee mug off of the table in his spasm and watched it soar up. Unsure of what was going on as it happened, he saw it climb, slow and come to a rest just short of the ceiling fan. And then it tipped down onto him. He was fully awake the next moment. He was still in the dining room. The electronics were safe and everything was unplugged last night, but his notebook full of plans for the reunion were ruined, thanks to his nightmare.

Nightmare.

Soaking wet, he ran for the room, stumbling over every other footfall and pushing off of the walls to keep upright. Dipper scrambled to the door and nearly dove through before coming to an immediate halt. He stayed in the doorway, faltering for another moment, then opened the door slowly. She was still there, the shirt she had worn to bed nearly twisted around backwards. Her pants were all the way to her calves. Her hair was a mess and it looked like whatever he had missed last night had been a great spectacle. But Dipper hardened his brow and leaned forward, inside just enough to reach the open door. He gave a light knock.

Mabel awoke slowly, like she was still coming out of a gentle dream. She opened her eyes and breathed in slowly. When she saw Dipper at the door, she smiled and began to move quicker. She was sitting up and grinning immediately. "Dipper!" she squealed. Then, noticing her clothes, she adjusted the fabric to untwist, then with a bite of her lower lip, lifted her pants back into place. "Come on! I should tell you what I just dreamed of! You were there and there was this -"

But Dipper hadn't moved at all. He stayed in the doorway, looking around the room in quick probing glances.

"What are you doing? Come to the bed, silly!"

"Mabel, I..." he said, realizing instantly how harsh it was to start with so serious a tone. But he was unable to soften the words any more than that. "I think I should stay right here. Um."

Mabel stood. He could read the concern and hurt on her face. She stepped to him, trying to start the millions of questions jockeying for priority. "...why?"

Dipper looked at the doorframe, keeping his toes from going any closer. "Look, I might have done or said some things that I shouldn't have...and I think if I stay out of that room, it'll be better." She didn't say anything, but her eyes ran over with a heavy dampness. "It's not that I don't mean it!" Dipper protested. "I did, I do... But I was wrong to do it. And I don't want to do it again. That wasn't me...it was . . . something else."

"Brobro." She reached for him through the door. Dipper stepped back. "Dipper?" Mabel stared at him in the hall. "But we..."

Dipper nodded. He knew what she was going to say. But it wasn't going to change his mind. "I've got a lot to prepare for the reunion," he said. "So I'll be sleeping out by the TV."

She was about to say something. He wasn't sure he would have an answer or would be able to take it. So when Stan appeared in the hallway to end the conversation, he felt relieved. As Stan talked, Dipper took his eyes off of his sister's and turned back to the front of the house. It was better this way, he told himself. She would understand.


	3. The Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is tomorrow morning and Dipper’s going crazy trying to figure out why he can’t stop thinking about Mabel.

Dipper walked back down the hallway, feeling like his veins were full of cold lead. He dragged himself away, trying not to listen to his sister’s sobbing. No, he thought to himself. No, this is wrong. I don’t know how things got this out of control, but there is a line.

The flickering image of his sister’s face inches from his, closing in, deepening into a kiss and dipping for more returned. He swatted it away, trying to purge his head of the maddening visions. He had seen her writhing on the floor almost completely naked. He had gotten careless, he was inviting her to catch him. It was all too strange. Something crazy was going on, and he knew it had to do with that room.

Dipper hardened his resolve. The line had been growing more blurred by the day. It was better this way. If he stayed out of the room, whatever craziness was going on would pass. They’d get through the reunion without doing something she’d regret and Dipper would move on with his life far away from his sister. That was the best thing he could do.

He returned to the living room, where he sat up with his plans for just a little more. Soon the crying would die down. Mabel would get tired and fall asleep. She’d forget the whole thing and they’d put it behind themselves. But it wouldn’t make it any easier. Whatever illusion it might have been, it still felt perfect. He didn’t remember ever feeling happier. If it was all a lie, then why did it make him so happy to tell his sister that he was in love with her?

***

The day passed in a stifling haze. No matter what Mabel did, Dipper did his best to stay as aloof as possible. Though she made him Happy Sorrytime Waffles, Dipper refused to eat it until she had left with Candy to get the rest of the shopping completed. He sat in the front room setting up the sound system for tomorrow morning and going over last minute changes for the remainder of the morning, but that was completed in the next hour. Then it was just him alone in the house, listening to his granduncles arguing over the lyrics to What’s New Pussycat. He grabbed the broom to shut them up, but instead collapsed on the couch.

He stared at the ceiling, glowering at nothing with confusion and anger, feeling as his mind pulled free and wandered everywhere. Dipper realized that he had so much energy focused on not thinking of Mabel it had wiped him out. He was exhausted and could hardly focus. And now without the resolve surging through him as it had all night, Dipper found himself returning to images of the beads of sweat gathering in his sister’s chest. He remembered the way she bit her lower lip just before she whispered out to him. He remembered her laugh, and the feel of her arms around him. And the way her kisses felt on his lips.

Dipper snapped his eyes open. It was 2 PM now. He had slept through a good part of the day. He could hear Soos outside and Candy cheering. There was something going on out there, something that was enough to bring Great Uncle Ford into hysterical cackling. He was pretty sure Soos had painted a face on his stomach again. Maybe it was rehearsal for a bigger performance in front of the family tomorrow. Dipper frowned and sat up. Coming up with a reason to skip that show now was probably a good investment for the future.

The second he began to concoct something he’d rather be doing, all that entered his mind was a picture of Mabel, her legs open wide, pushed back against the couch he was on now. He squeaked in fear and threw himself off of the furniture. “Oh no! It’s spreading!” Dipper shouted. That was it. It was definitely something supernatural causing this. He needed his journals. Surely there could have been something in there...

But then he saw Mabel standing in the corner. She held a sort of collage in her hands. Within the structure of paper mache and pipe cleaners, he saw bits of hair, the plastic strap of the hat he used to wear that one summer they spent here, cotton stuffing - maybe from some sort of bedding, and various other items woven in. Now that he stared at it, his heart thudded wildly. He could feel his body flushing and burning up. Mabel looked better than ever. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted her. “Brobro... I should tell you something...” Mabel finally said. She still hadn’t looked into his eyes. “Well, I have a little secret...”

Dipper stepped to her, entering the hallway where she stood. He wasn’t sure how much of his movement was involuntary and how much was caused by this unnatural force. He kept going, stepping until his sister was suspended against the wall and the ravenous push of his insatiable hands. He was pulling at her clothes before she could speak. His kisses traveled up her neck and down her collar. She was only gasping now, no longer trying to speak. She lowered the magical creation down over his head and wrapped it around his shoulders, then used it to pull Dipper in for a deep kiss. He held his sister up against the wall, making out with her fiercely, delving into her warm mouth with his tongue, feeling her moan against him. He felt the cord digging into his shoulders. He felt his fingertips aching as he ripped at her clothes. The tear was loud enough to hear throughout the house.

She was almost topless now, her tattered shirt falling to the floor, he bra coming loose and slipping to rest where their lower bodies met. Mabel pulled his shirt up, letting him feel her sweat sticky skin cling to every inch of his chest. They panted like crazy, spurred on like demons. Dipper pushed her back into the drywall and licked up her neck, then went for her pants button.

And then the aura stopped. The hot blooded uncontrollable lust drained from him. Clarity crept back. Dipper looked down at his sister’s naked breasts with shame. He had nearly shimmied free of his underwear and had undone her zipper. Another second and whatever boundaries were left would have vanished forever. He put her down, slowly, carefully. In Mabel’s hands were two pieces of a broken collage of their bonds.

“Mabel...” Dipper said, still trying to piece everything together. The aura was real, the feelings had been caused by something. And Mabel had known! “Mabel, what is going on?”

The front door opened. With a flurry of motion, Mabel had picked up their clothes and was dragging him up to the attic. He was exhausted and confused, but too intrigued by the allure of a classic mystery to not follow her wherever.

***

Mabel sat in her newly fixed bed, covered by the pastel unicorn sheets. She started slowly, watching her brother listen to her story. He was calm and receptive, which surprised her. So she started at the beginning, trying not to leave anything out. “It was a doll...” she said. “And I didn’t think anything of it at the time. It was just kind of cute and looked like it needed a friend, so I kept it. Even though I didn’t know where it had come from. And that’s when... I realized later that it was what started giving me these dreams of Little Gideon. And in the dreams he was so perfect and captivating and just a total dream, brobro. I thought I was changing my mind about him.”

Mabel adjusted the bedsheet to cover her bare shoulder. “Wendy and Grenda were the ones who figured it out. They saved me from the doll before anything happened. I was almost ready to tell him I changed my mind when they broke the Focus. And just like that, everything went back to regular times.”

“And when we started drifting apart after all the rift bizz, I thought I would use something similar on you and make things better. And I looked at how Little Gideon made it. I made one then, but things... well you remember what happened, so I realized I had to destroy it. I didn’t think about it for years after that.”

Mabel looked up to Dipper, he was still standing there listening without his shirt on. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw how tall and lean he was. She focused on the story, moving ahead. “When summer was over, I realized how short it had all been. We never slept together anymore, we didn’t hang out as much. I missed you like crazy, and I realized that I loved you brobro. Like for reals love you.” She looked back down. “So after I gave mom the idea of the family reunion, I started making a real Focus. One that would make you realize how I felt.”

Dipper didn’t move. He just kept staring, as if she was about to talk again. But when Mabel stayed quiet he finally responded. “So you thought you’d just make me think of you like that? You pushed me into wanting to do all that stuff with you? How did you even make that happen? How did you give me all of those erotic fantasies of you, Mabel?”

Mabel felt her face burning. She couldn’t imagine how hard she had just blushed. She lifted the sheet up to cover her face. “It doesn’t do that,” she murmured. “I asked Little Gideon about it. It makes you feel a way you already feel more stronger, but it doesn’t invent something new. So when I asked him about it last year, I had to admit I would maybe be sorta attracted to Little Gideon if he was kinda not so short.”

Dipper furrowed his brow. He didn’t respond. Mabel could see his mind turning inside, and knew he was trying to find something to say that didn’t reveal anything or make him look bad. So she lowered the sheet again. “I didn’t make you tell me that you love me. You did that yourself, brobro.” He still wasn’t talking. “I’ve wanted you forever, Dip. And you want me just as much as I do.”

***

Dipper waited until he was sure she was asleep. The light had been off for an hour. She was breathing shallow and her breaths were spaced out far from each other. He pulled the blanket from his body and sat up, creeping from the mattress. He crossed the space between the beds in a few quiet strides and knelt at the foot of Mabel’s bed. With a slow pull of the fabric, he gave himself enough space to enter in beside her.

He kissed her softly, letting Mabel’s impossibly deep sleep keep hold of her. He pecked gently at the corners of her mouth, feeling his heart beating just as hard as it did under the influence of the Focus. Though his mind raced with more things he wanted to do, Dipper went slow. He brushed her hair and held her face to kiss her again.

“Mabel,” he whispered. “Mabel, I love you.” She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. He ran his hands down her back and scratched gently at the cloth covering her body. He lifted up the oversized nightshirt and cupped her buttcheeks. Then he rolled himself onto her.

Mabel cooed in her sleep. He could feel her pulse rising. He kissed her neck again, feeling the hot blood thudding beneath the skin. Dipper kissed lower, and lower, disappearing beneath the blanket. Mabel gasped and shot her hand to grasp his hair.

“Dipper!” she gasped out. “Oh! Oh, bro bro!”

As he licked at her belly and slid his way down further, he began to wonder if she was awake or bending her dreams around the lewd act. She panted and clawed at his face. Mabel writhed and bucked on the bed and pleaded his name every time he stopped lapping for even a moment.

At some point she had obviously woken, as she yanked his pants down and smeared her wet hand over his cock and twisted free of the blankets enough to turn on a nearby flashlight. Now, bathed in light, he looked down at his blushing sister as she covered her excited face and bit her tongue not to whoop and cheer as he lined up to enter her. She didn’t stop smiling the entire time he was inside her. She giggled with every creak of the bed and jubilantly pulled at his hips, desperate for more.

“Dipper!” she cheered in a whisper. “Right there! Just like that, Dipdip!”

Seeing her so happy was a volatile aphrodisiac. He kissed his sister deeply and leaned in closer to pound her harder. She grinned and licked her lips. “Mabel!” he puffed out in a gasp of scorching breath. “This is... I can’t. . . !”

So she looked up into his eyes and rolled over, pinning Dipper to the mattress. She held his wrists in place and arched her back up like a cat. She gave her brother’s chest a slow lick and then lowered herself onto his crotch in a sharp slam. Mabel found a rhythm and kept at it, filling the attic with the sound of rusted springs and taboo whispers. 

Now she was growling and cursing softly. She was only whispering now, lost to everything but the coming orgasm. And as it came closer, she thrashed more wildly.

“Whoa! Mabel! Mabel, calm down!” Dipper warned her. But she covered his mouth in a deep kiss and rode him with a crazed intensity. The sound of Dipper’s protests and moans were completely lost in the cacaphony of the springs and headboard.

When the mattress slammed free of the bedframe again, Dipper rolled Mabel to the side. He pulled the sheets over his body and frowned. “Good job, Mabel. I’m pretty sure everyone in Gravity Falls just heard us!”

Mabel giggled and kissed his cheek. “Yeah, they all know what we just did! But we have something that’ll fix that now, don’t we?”

“Oh right!” Dipper said, immediately reaching for the memory erasing gun. “Good idea, Mabel.”

Mabel put the butcher knife down. “Oh yeah. That’s what I was thinking of.”


End file.
